


Blonde-Repellent

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been stood up, and Eames is trying to escape the clutches of a voluptuous blonde that had all but tackled him when he walked into the bar. They strike up a bargain.</p>
<p>"Be my boyfriend for ten minutes, darling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde-Repellent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. *drops it and runs away*

Arthur fiddled with the edges of the flimsy coaster that had come with his drink, more than a little buzzed and clearly having been stood up, seeing as he’d been sat at the bar for – he checked his watch – over a half hour now. He caught eyes with the bartender and fought the flush working its way to his face at the look of sympathy she shot him.

It was alright. He was a big boy; he could handle a little rejection. Sure, this was the third time Ariadne had set him up this month, all with terrible results (the first had _shown up_ wasted, and Arthur had gotten up and walked out without the second guy even glancing up from his phone) but hey. Whatever.

He knocked back the last of his drink and moved to stand, reaching for his coat when a breathless and accented voice caught his attention. “Excuse me.”

Arthur looked up and was startled to be met with pleading eyes and a hand staying his reach.

This man… well. He looked nothing like who Ari had described, for starters. Broad shoulders, bright grey eyes, light brown hair, a crooked smile. The exact opposite of ‘kinda short, skinny as all get out, looks like he belongs in the reference section of a library’. Definitely not his belated blind date, then.

“Uhm,” he said intelligently, and then winced. “Yes?”

The man glanced around the bar furtively for a moment before he brought his eyes – and the full force of his gaze – back to Arthur. “Alright, look. I figure I’ve got thirty seconds before she comes after me. She has been shoving her tits in my face from the moment I walked in here and won’t listen when I tell her that I’m very much taken and very much gay. Which is the truth; the gay part anyway. Not so much with the taken. Anyway. Please, I am begging you. I will buy you a drink after. Please?” His face melted into the picture of innocent pleading, and Arthur let out a small laugh.

“You haven’t told me what it is you want me to do.”

The stranger’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right. Be my boyfriend for ten minutes, darling?”

Arthur glanced once more at his watch. Figuring that he might as well make the most out of the evening, he nods. “Alright.”

He grinned. “Cheers, love.” One quick look at the mirror above the bar and he paled. “Here she comes. My name’s Eames, by the way.”

“Arthur.”

A sultry voice came from behind him. “There you are! I wondered where you’d rushed off to!”

Eames grimaced at the woman over Arthur’s shoulder. “I told you that I was meeting my boyfriend.”

She spluttered for a moment.

Arthur turned on his heel, leaning against Eames’ side and hoping the movement was smooth enough to be construed as familiar. He felt Eames’ hand come up to settle against his waist as Arthur eyed the woman up and down before looking back up at Eames in a clear dismissal.

“How was work?”

Eames smiled, leaning to press a brief kiss to his lips. “Just fine, darling. Sorry I’m a bit late.”

Arthur made a small noise of acknowledgement, catching the woman’s eye in the mirror and raising one eyebrow as if to ask what she was still doing there. She had the decency to blush before she and all of her assets melted back into the crowd on the dance floor behind them.

Eames deflated, the arm he’d had around Arthur dropping away and a more genuine smile breaking across his face. “Thank you,” he said, voice full of sincerity.

“Not a problem,” Arthur replied. “I’d been stood up anyway. Didn’t have anything else to do, so I’m glad I could help.” For the second time that night, he reached for the coat he’d settled over the back of his chair and was stopped with a hand.

“I believe I promised you a drink for your efforts.”

“You don’t have to do that," he said.

“I’d like to. Especially since you’ve been stood up,” Eames insisted. The pleading look was back on his face. Arthur was loathe to admit how effective it was.

He tilted his head to the side, considering. “I’ve already had a bit too much to drink tonight. But if you’re intent on paying me for my blonde-repellent services, I wouldn’t say no to some pizza.”

Eames brightened. “Done. Come on, I know the perfect place.”

\--

“Well. If I’d have known Arthur could pick up something like _you_ all by himself, I wouldn’t have gone through all that effort of trying to find someone for him,” Ariadne said, looking Eames over with appreciation. “So, how did you two meet?”

Arthur looked over at Eames teasingly. “It was love at first persistent blonde.”


End file.
